Ouvrir les yeux - et son cœur
by LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) GOLDENQUEEN. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'on a fermé les yeux trop longtemps et qu'il faut maintenant les ouvrir ? La réalité nous apparaît, cruelle, parfois, mais heureuse, souvent. Et ils ne font pas exception...


_Rien ne m'appartient._

 _Bonjour, bonsoir, moussaillons ! :) Je suis ravie de vous retrouver aujourd'hui pour un nouveau texte, qui me tenait à cœur. Et quoi de mieux que d'écrire sur ce couple si splendide, si magnifique, si merveilleux (oui, je l'aime, oui, je vais retourner pleurer la fin de OUaT, non, je ne m'en remettrai jamais). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve en bas ^^._

* * *

Le soleil perçait à peine à travers les rideaux mal fermés et un fin rayon venait lécher la moquette claire jusqu'à se perdre au milieu des draps défaits, où deux corps reposaient. Des faibles ronflements s'élevaient dans la pièce, sans jamais toutefois troubler le calme du manoir Mills. Des vêtements, mélange raffiné d'un boxer gris souris, d'un chemisier bleu de minuit, d'un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire, d'une paire de chaussettes blanches et de deux paires de jeans foncés parsemaient le sol et créaient un labyrinthe amusant ; semblables à des taches de peinture au milieu d'une toile immaculée qu'il fallait éviter, comme les enfants évitant les joints des carrelages. Une petite culotte restée suspendue entre ciel et terre, entre le lit et l'étrange tableau à ses pieds, semblait mener une bataille solitaire ; tomberait-elle ? Ne tomberait-elle pas ? Elle avait tenu bon, tel un vaillant soldat, sans jamais abandonner son poste, durant la plus dévastatrice des tempêtes, la plus sulfureuse des guerres et elle était témoin à présent de l'assourdissant repos après un vacarme de tous les noms. Elle était témoin de ces corps devenus inanimés après avoir parcouru tout le matelas de long en large, en travers et dans toutes les positions que la souplesse pouvait leur permettre.

En silence et sans une tentative pour réveiller le corps encore lourdement endormi à ses côtés, Regina se leva et sortit de la chambre à coucher. Elle frissonna dans l'air frais de la matinée tandis que sa peau, nue, se couvrait d'une fine couche de chair de poule et que ses poils se dressaient. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille dans le vain espoir de se réchauffer un peu, mais rien n'y fit ; le froid venait de l'intérieur. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'observer dans le miroir en passant devant et avança jusque dans la douche, où elle alluma l'eau, qu'elle poussa à son maximum. Très vite, la pièce se remplit de buée. La brûlure sur son épiderme lui fit un bien fou, comme si elle était capable de la transpercer et ainsi réchauffer son cœur - et son âme. Pourtant, elle savait bien que tout ceci n'était que provisoire. Lorsqu'elle sortirait, lorsque l'eau ne coulerait plus dans le creux de ses omoplates, elle aurait froid. Encore. Et elle enfilerait un pull que tout le monde jugerait superficiel par cette agréable journée de printemps, mais sans lequel elle ne cesserait de grelotter. Alors elle profitait de cette chaleur bienvenue et éphémère.

Elle se rendait compte, ces derniers temps, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, combien tout ce qui l'entourait était éphémère. Comme un rêve qui se dissipait au réveil et dont on ne gardait bien souvent aucune trace. Les feuilles dans les arbres étaient éphémères, tombant bien vite avant de se faire balayer par le vent, les fleurs, qui se fanaient lorsque venait le mauvais temps ou se faisaient cueillir et mouraient lentement dans leur verre d'eau, l'amour, sentiment universel qui faisait tantôt frémir, tantôt rêver, tantôt soupirer, tantôt saigner tous les cœurs, et qui, inévitablement, finissait par s'essouffler et disparaître - et même s'il renaissait, il ne mettait jamais beaucoup de temps avant de retomber, comme un flan qui aurait mal pris -, les papillons, qui avaient une vie si courte ; comme celle des humains, après tout. Ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des papillons à plus grande échelle. Des papillons sans ailes, incapables de voler. Incapables de vivre. Même la chose la plus évidente, celle qui méritait toute leur attention, leur passait sous le nez et ils se contentaient d'être là, sans l'être véritablement. Et quand ils s'en rendaient compte, comme Regina aujourd'hui, il était déjà trop tard. L'aiguille avait déjà entamé sa course folle vers une fin inéluctable. Et alors il ne restait plus qu'à regarder, impuissant.

Elle se rinça les cheveux, prête à sortir de cette si douce torpeur dans laquelle elle s'était plongée depuis maintenant trop longtemps ; on n'y voyait presque plus rien dans la salle de bains. Seulement, en passant ses doigts entre ses mèches, de longs fils bruns y restèrent enroulés, dessinant des veines aussi fines que des aiguilles sur ses paumes. Il y en avait beaucoup, plus qu'hier et sûrement bien moins que demain. Elle se dépêcha de les faire disparaître dans les tuyaux, là où personne ne pourrait les voir, loin des yeux du monde ; loin de ses yeux. Si elle ne les voyait plus, c'est qu'ils n'existaient pas, pas vrai ? Elle coupa l'eau, attrapa une serviette blanche qu'elle enroula sous ses aisselles et ouvrit la fenêtre un instant ; juste le temps que la fumée, lourde et brûlante, s'évapore et qu'elle puisse y voir quelque chose dans le miroir. L'ancienne reine n'eut pas à attendre davantage, très vite, son visage apparut face à elle. Il était toujours le même qu'auparavant ; ces mêmes yeux noirs bordés de longs cils tout aussi sombres, un même petit nez retroussé, ces mêmes dents blanches derrière ces mêmes lèvres pleines et fendues par cette même cicatrice, ce même grain de beauté près de sa bouche, ces mêmes cheveux bruns, qu'elle avait laissé repousser et qui lui arrivaient désormais juste au-dessus de la poitrine. Et pourtant. Pourtant, son teint avait quelque peu blanchi, s'était terni, comme une peinture restée en plein soleil, mais elle le cachait à merveille sous une couche de fond de teint, des poches foncées étaient apparues sous ses yeux, mais elle les dissimulait parfaitement sous un anti-cernes qu'elle avait payé une fortune et ses dents restaient invisibles parce qu'elle ne souriait plus, ou juste une ombre, histoire de faire plaisir. Ses rires s'étaient fait aussi rares que sa présence lors des petites fêtes organisées au Granny's. C'était tellement facile de prétexter trop de boulot, la mairie, la paperasse, les appels, les plaintes. Vous voyez. Et tout le monde voyait. Parce que c'était facile de fermer les yeux.

Une autre manie qu'elle avait développé ces derniers temps ; une facilité déconcertante à se perdre dans ses pensées, d'où elle ressortait souvent avec le cafard, ou l'envie de se rouler en boule dans le canapé, enveloppée dans un plaid moelleux, et attendre que le temps passe. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Elle sourit, légèrement, à peine un soulèvement des commissures de ses lèvres, alors que sa main attrapait machinalement la brosse et la passait dans ses cheveux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit un chatouillement sur son poignet, qu'elle se rendit compte de l'erreur de ce geste si banal. Elle sut, avant même de baisser les yeux, ce qu'elle allait voir. Et pourtant, elle ne put se préparer à découvrir tout ces longs fils bruns sur la brosse encore intacte il y avait une minute. C'était comme si elle n'avait pas été nettoyée depuis des semaines. Elle la reposa, sans même finir de se démêler les cheveux. À quoi bon ? Si elle continuait, elle n'en aurait bientôt plus. À la place, elle tourna le dos à son propre reflet, comme pour refuser de regarder la réalité en face. Elle, qui prenait tant de temps auparavant pour se préparer, s'apprêter, se maquiller, se pomponner, osait à peine se croiser dans le miroir, désormais. Elle ne supportait tout simplement plus de se voir faiblir chaque jour un peu plus. C'était bien plus aisé de juste tourner le dos aux problèmes en espérant ne plus jamais avoir à faire à eux, c'était en revanche plus compliqué de se retourner et constater qu'ils étaient toujours là, encore bien plus ancrés qu'ils ne l'avaient été. Plus visibles que jamais, et presque impossibles à camoufler. Plus douloureux aussi. Et chaque fois qu'elle leur tournait le dos, ils pesaient plus lourd sur ses épaules, qui avaient fini par se courber. Mais c'était toujours plus facile de plier que de tomber à genoux, et s'avouer vaincue.

-Quand comptais-tu m'en parler ?

Regina sursauta et ses jambes faillirent se dérober sous la surprise, mais elle s'accrocha si fort au rebord du lavabo que ses jointures en devinrent aussi blanches que la céramique et elle resta debout, vacillante et fragile. Elle ressemblait moins à l'aigle qu'elle avait pu être, fendant fièrement les bourrasques de vent qui faisaient flotter ses longs cheveux, qu'à un moineau prit dans une tempête, près de se faire emporter. Ses grands yeux noirs écarquillés par la peur qui l'avait saisie et faisait battre son cœur à la chamade se posèrent sur Rumple, appuyé nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte, les traits figés dans ce qu'elle savait être une colère latente, qui n'attendait que la première étincelle pour s'enflammer. Énervé, il l'était, plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer - plus que lui-même pouvait l'imaginer d'ailleurs - mais il était surtout inquiet. Au-delà des limites de l'entendement. Il avait peur de tout un tas de choses, dont la moitié sur laquelle il n'était pas capable de mettre un mot, mais il était surtout terrifié à l'idée de se rendre compte que Regina - La Méchante Reine - n'était qu'une mortelle, comme n'importe quelle autre femme ; comme eux tous dorénavant. Comme lui. Il avait peur de ne plus jamais la revoir. Il avait peur de devoir compter les battements de son cœur sur ses doigts avant qu'ils disparaissent. Il avait peur d'en parler, il avait peur de se taire. Il avait peur d'elle, il avait peur de lui-même. Il avait peur d'eux.

-Rumple, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle à peine audible.

Il l'observa, ce qu'il s'était refusé de faire hier soir en arrivant, alors qu'il l'avait déjà senti. Ç'avait été si évident qu'un aveugle aurait pu le voir. Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il avait fait ; comme le lâche qu'il fut, il avait fermé les yeux pour se donner l'illusion que tout allait bien, que rien n'avait changé et que rien ne changerait jamais. Qu'ils seraient toujours la Méchante Reine et le Ténébreux, qu'il y aurait toujours cette singulière différence pour les rassembler, cet étrange lien pour les unir et ces mots silencieux pour les séparer. Et ce temps devant eux pour les faire paraître immortels. Elle lui apparaissait dans le plus simple appareil, sans artifice, sans maquillage. Telle qu'elle était. Dans toute sa splendide beauté. Car même si sa peau virait au gris, si ses yeux étaient cernés, si ses lèvres étaient gercées, elle restait la plus belle femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue en l'espace de toute une immortalité. Il fixa un instant la serviette blanche, comme pour se rappeler ce qu'elle cachait, ce qu'il avait eu la chance de posséder la nuit dernière et bien d'autres encore dans une ancienne vie. Elle baissa la tête et s'humecta les lèvres ; elle devait être en train de chercher quelque chose à dire, quelque chose qui détournerait son attention, quelque chose qui lui ferait oublier sa question - et ses peurs qui grondaient comme un essaim furieux d'abeilles dans son estomac. Mais elle pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, il était décidé à obtenir une réponse.

-Ne fais pas ça, ordonna-t-il simplement.

-Faire quoi ?

-Tu joues aux idiotes, maintenant ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique, en haussant un sourcil. Réponds-moi.

-À quoi bon, puisque tu es déjà au courant ?

-Au courant ?! De quoi suis-je au courant, exactement ? À quel moment as-tu jugé bon de m'en parler ?

Il était agacé de son ton si calme, de son détachement presque clinique, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas d'elle, comme si elle n'était déjà plus elle-même. Elle soupira et se frotta l'arrête du nez entre ses doigts. La situation s'annonçait critique, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Regina voulait taire ce qu'il se passait, comme si les mots eux-mêmes pouvaient la tuer, comme si en parler réveillerait le monstre endormi au fond de ses entrailles. Et Rumple avait besoin de nommer ce qu'il voyait, de nommer la bête pour mieux l'apprivoiser, de mettre les choses au clair ; ce qu'ils n'avaient pourtant jamais réussi à faire, le volcan de leur ego près d'imploser chaque fois qu'ils avaient osé discuter d'un sujet sérieux. Ils ne communiquaient qu'en signes, dans leur propre langue, à base de caresses et de battements de cils ; ils n'étaient pas fait pour se poser et exposer calmement leurs idées. Ils étaient des tempêtes dévastatrices incapables de supporter la brise. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la brosse et ces cheveux qui le narguaient, qui lui exposaient juste sous les yeux la terrible vérité. L'insupportable réalité.

-Comment le sais-tu alors ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle, comme si cette conversation l'épuisait.

-J'ai deviné. Au fond, ce n'était pas bien compliqué, j'ai simplement préféré me mettre des œillères. Mais la nuit dernière…

Il suspendit sa phrase, incapable de la finir alors que les souvenirs de ladite nuit lui revenaient en mémoire en plusieurs flashs aveuglants et douloureux. Elle l'encouragea à continuer à mi-voix, ses sourcils fendus d'inquiétude. Il focalisa son esprit sur le moment précis qui l'intéressait, tandis qu'il était échoué en elle. Il n'en pouvait alors plus de s'enivrer d'elle, de caresser toute la peau qu'il pouvait caresser, d'avoir ses mains partout sur son corps, même si elles revenaient sans cesse sur sa nuque, qu'il bloquait tandis que ses lèvres dévoraient les siennes, avalaient ses gémissements et étouffaient ses cris. Il se rassasiait d'elle de la plus délicieuse des manières et il était au comble du bonheur, alors qu'il sentait poindre les premiers picotements de la jouissance. Il avait resserrer ses doigts autour de ses cheveux et avait tiré pour basculer son menton en arrière de sorte à attaquer son cou et sa gorge de milliers de baisers, mais c'était des poignées entières qu'il avait récupéré au creux de ses paumes. Il avait immédiatement eu peur de lui avoir fait mal, pourtant elle n'avait rien dit, alors dans un mouvement discret, il avait fait disparaître ses boucles brunes. Et il avait tâché de ne plus y penser. En vain. Cette vision le hantait depuis, et l'avait poursuivi jusque dans ses rêves. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains vides, comme si les cheveux y étaient encore, l'accusant, et il eut l'impression d'y voir couler du sang.

-Tes cheveux. Il y en avait tellement. J'ai cru que… que c'était de ma faute. Tu sais, dans l'euphorie du moment, j'avais peut-être tiré trop fort, mais tu n'as rien dit, tu n'as même pas bronché. Je les ai fait disparaître alors que la vérité m'apparaissait, cruelle et nue ; mais je ne voulais pas y croire. Regina, murmura-t-il en relevant la tête. Tu… Tu es…

-Je suis malade.

Le verdict était tombé, ils y étaient enfin, au pied du mur. Un frisson le saisit tout entier et lui glaça le sang jusqu'à la moelle. C'était si facile de se l'imaginer, mais tellement plus douloureux de l'entendre, comme si les mots eux-mêmes étaient porteurs de la maladie. D'autant plus de la bouche de la condamnée, et de cette voix si froide, si dénuée d'émotion, lointaine et détachée. Qui était-elle en cet instant ? La jeune et gentille Regina, celle qu'il avait rencontrée, celle qu'il avait formée et éduquée, celle qu'il avait vu s'épanouir, celle qui ressentait tout un tas de choses en même temps et qui se débattait sans cesse avec ses sentiments, tantôt dévastée par un chagrin sans nom, tantôt secouée d'irrépressibles éclats de rire ? Ou la Méchante Reine, celle qu'il avait vu naître sous ses yeux, et entre ses mains, celle qui était capable du meilleur, mais surtout du pire, celle qui pouvait dissimuler ses émotions sous un masque de froideur et de supériorité, celle pour qui le pouvoir était bien plus important que tout le reste ? Il le savait qui elle était en ce moment. La jeune femme qui l'avait appelé un soir de pleine lune, écorchant son nom, perdue et au bord des larmes, n'aurait pas été capable d'une telle impassibilité. Il n'y avait que la Reine pour le regarder, se noyer en lui, sans même remuer un cil, sans même frémir sous le poids de ce qui grandissait en elle. Rumple se sentit pris de vertiges et, pour cacher sa faiblesse, il se pinça l'arrête du nez, comme s'il réfléchissait. Et au fond ça n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Son crâne était tellement assailli par une myriade de questions sans réponses qu'il finissait par lui être douloureux et lourd, si lourd qu'il se sentait basculer.

-Laisse-moi enfiler quelque chose et je te rejoins.

Elle avait dû percevoir son trouble, le comprendre et l'accepter, car elle posa une main légère et qui se voulait réconfortante sur son bras. Il rouvrit les yeux, où quelques larmes s'y accumulaient, les faisant briller sous le néon de lumière artificielle au-dessus de sa tête, et recouvra les doigts fins de Regina sous sa paume brûlante. Elle tentait de lui sourire, même si cela ressemblait davantage à un pincement de lèvres, et, tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, fut de l'enregistrer au plus profond de sa mémoire, pour que jamais il ne l'oublie, que dans ses plus profonds moments de désespoir il ait quelque chose à quoi se rattacher ; son sourire, aussi approximatif soit-il. Alors qu'il sortait et qu'elle refermait la porte derrière lui, il se sentit perdu et s'en voulut atrocement de ne pas avoir profité de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Il s'en voulait de ne pas se rappeler exactement de toutes leurs conversations, de tous ses sourires, de toutes ses larmes, de toutes ses caresses, de tous ses baisers… Tout ceci lui apparaissait désormais comme les traces d'un rêve qui se dissipait déjà de son esprit, comme s'il émergeait enfin, après une éternité passée à ses côtés, d'un songe magnifique, d'une illusion divine, comme si une main invisible déversait de l'eau sur la peinture de sa vie, qui s'effaçait peu à peu, sous ses yeux impuissants et terrifiés. Un sanglot remonta dans sa gorge à l'idée qu'un jour il ne puisse plus se rappeler de tout ça, qu'un jour toute trace de Regina aurait définitivement disparu et qu'il ne se souviendrait plus de son prénom. Ni de la douleur qui l'étreignait en cet instant. Il ne voulait pas oublier, même si ça faisait mal, même s'il aurait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, et bien plus, pour l'empêcher de le quitter ; il ne pouvait pas oublier. Parce que l'oublier c'était l'abandonner, c'était la renier, et il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, au milieu des vêtements éparpillés, au milieu de ses rêves échoués. Qu'avait-il espéré au juste ? Continuer ainsi, à venir la voir, passer une nuit de temps en temps, quand il savait que Henry n'était pas là, venir dîner avec eux lorsqu'il l'était, se perdre le temps de quelques heures entre ses bras, entre ses draps ? La vie était si simple comme ça. Sans jamais penser à demain, et laisser hier dans un coin de sa tête ; juste profiter d'aujourd'hui sans même réaliser sa chance, son bonheur. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et se demanda jusqu'à quand il y aurait un lendemain pour eux.

De son côté, Regina était appuyée contre la porte, qu'elle s'était sentie obligée de clore au plus vite derrière l'homme, sous peine de craquer face à lui. Elle pouvait faire semblant d'être forte, d'être toujours la même, toujours cette femme froide et cruelle qu'elle fut durant de si longues années et qu'elle avait été avec l'aide du Ténébreux, mais l'illusion se craquelait peu à peu pour laisser apparaître la terrible vérité ; elle était redevenue cette jeune femme apeurée de l'inconnu et fragile. Et elle se doutait bien qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps à s'en rendre compte, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Comme il s'en était rendu compte hier soir, à l'instant où elle avait ouvert la porte, bien que tous les deux restaient très forts dans l'art de fermer les yeux et maintenir leur petite fantaisie. Regina était seule, Henry, une fois de plus, avait demandé à sortir avec des amis, et cette fille qui lui tournait autour. Évidemment, ça n'était pas du tout du goût de la maman, mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Pouvait-elle vraiment le lui refuser ? Elle s'était toujours interdit, et ce depuis une éternité, de devenir comme sa propre mère, ça n'était certainement pas pour commencer maintenant, avec son fils qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre. Que deviendrait-elle alors ? Surtout avec la maladie qui couvait dans ses entrailles, prête à se réveiller à tout moment et à la dévorer. Naturellement, elle avait peur. Henry serait bientôt un adulte et il pouvait dors-et-déjà se débrouiller sans elle, il était si autonome et dégourdi, encore deux ou trois conseils et il pourrait se passer d'elle. Mais il était encore un enfant, son bébé, il avait besoin de sa mère, tout comme elle avait besoin de lui. Elle savait que sa disparition lui briserait le cœur, mais elle savait aussi qu'il s'en remettrait. Avec du temps.

Elle avait alors tenté de noyer ses noires pensées dans le liquide rouge grenat. En vain, bien sûr. Elle s'apprêtait à monter se coucher tandis qu'elle sentait les larmes cuisantes de la défaite lui monter aux yeux, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Elle avait sursauté. Parce qu'elle n'attendait personne, et parce qu'elle était toujours angoissée quand Henry n'était pas à la maison à l'idée que ça soit un policier lui amenant une tragique nouvelle. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le cas. Et elle le sentit avant même d'apercevoir la personne derrière le bois blanc. Sa peau s'était mise à crépiter et sa magie s'était affolée dans son sang, tourbillonnant fiévreusement, comme un chien enjoué en entendant son maître rentrer. Elle n'avait su s'expliquer, ni même ne se l'expliquait toujours pas, ce sentiment de soulagement en plongeant ses iris couleur de la nuit dans ceux à peine plus clairs de Rumple. Sûrement le réconfort de savoir qu'Henry allait bien. Mais surtout de ne pas être seule. D'avoir l'excuse toute trouvée pour ne pas monter dans cette grande chambre vide et remplie de fantômes terrifiants. Du moins, y monter accompagnée. Puisqu'elle savait très bien pourquoi il était là et ce qu'il était venu chercher. Et elle allait le lui donner, le lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent, sans même chercher à réfléchir. Parce qu'elle le voulait aussi fort que lui ; cette flamme dévorante entre ses reins embrasant tout son corps, la réduisant à un état délicieux où elle n'était même plus capable d'épeler son nom.

Elle l'avait donc laissé entrer, ravie de le voir débarquer à un moment où elle en avait plus que besoin, et avait senti son regard peser sur elle. L'inquiétude l'avait alors saisie ; se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Avait-elle laissé traîner une preuve ? Certes, elle ne portait pas l'un de ses célèbres tailleurs, mais plutôt un jeans décontracté ainsi qu'un simple chemisier, rien d'extravagant, mais rien qui ne pouvait attirer l'attention pourtant accrue de l'antiquaire. Elle lui avait souri, parce qu'elle en avait envie, mais surtout pour dissiper ses doutes, souffler sur les flammes de sa suspicion qui commençaient de s'embraser sous ses cils. Et il s'était laissé berner, par elle et par lui-même, parce qu'il ne voulait pas se dire que quelque chose clochait, comme son instinct lui avait d'abord susurré, que Regina allait mal, comme son pas un peu traînant lui avait fait remarqué. Il lui avait souri en retour, parce qu'elle était incroyablement belle et qu'il avait incroyablement envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Et il ne s'était pas fait prié pour le faire. Alors qu'elle s'était retranchée près du bar, où son verre vide était resté, il l'avait suivie et l'avait enlacée par derrière, déposant immédiatement un baiser sur son épaule. Très vite, ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'étage et la suite logique des événements s'était mise en place ; le tableau sur la moquette s'était peint peu à peu et la petite culotte de Regina avait commencé sa longue indécision.

Et la voilà qui se retrouvait à enfiler un peignoir en soie beige pour avoir cette conversation avec cet homme. C'était trop d'un seul coup, c'était trop à encaisser, trop à supporter. Mais avait-elle encore le choix ? Ne méritait-il pas qu'elle lui parle ? Et elle, n'avait-elle pas besoin de se confier à lui, comme au bon vieux temps ? Se sentir à nouveau Reine et le retrouver Ténébreux, l'espace d'un instant. Eux deux contre le reste du monde. Elle songea à se maquiller, camoufler encore ce qui lui était apparu quelques minutes auparavant, dissimuler ce qu'il savait déjà et ce qu'elle ne parvenait plus à dissimuler de toute manière. Le masque se fissurait et elle serait bientôt obligée de révéler son véritable visage à la face de son ancien royaume, son ancien peuple, ses anciens ennemis ; ses nouveaux amis ; un visage ravagé par la maladie qui ne faisait que s'étendre un peu plus, colonisant davantage de ses cellules chaque jour qui passait. Elle renonça et appliqua simplement un baume apaisant et réparateur sur ses lèvres abîmées. Elle inspira et expira profondément ; elle allait avoir besoin de plus de courage que jamais. Alors seulement, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit de ce cocon encore tiède de la douche qu'elle avait prise pour se diriger vers la chambre. Elle le découvrit, plus abattu qu'il ne l'avait été à la disparition de Belle, et elle fronça les sourcils. D'incompréhension notamment mais aussi d'une colère sourde qui venait de gonfler en elle sans prévenir, la prenant au dépourvu. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il soit bien plus triste - et le mot paraissait si faible à le voir courbé et fourbu au bord du lit, au bord du gouffre, là où il avait été passionné et plein d'entrain la nuit dernière - pour elle que pour son cher rat de bibliothèque. Et elle était en colère, tellement énervée contre lui, que ça soit le cas. Elle lui en voulait si fort de la faire se sentir coupable pour quelque chose dont elle n'était pas responsable, elle lui en voulait si fort de l'obliger à le protéger comme elle s'évertuait à protéger Henry en ne soufflant mot sur son état. Et elle lui en voulait si fort de ne pas être plus courageux qu'elle.

Pourtant, sa colère retomba aussitôt, comme un soufflé sorti trop tôt du four, et elle vint se glisser sur la pointe des pieds à côté de lui, sans même jeter un œil aux affaires égarées sur le sol. Elle se colla au plus près, effleurant son épaule de la sienne, sans toutefois jamais le toucher. Un long silence s'instaura entre les deux amis, les deux ennemis, les deux amants. Entre les deux légendes de la peur. Ceux dont il suffisait de chuchoter le nom pour déclencher frissons et angoisses, terreurs et cauchemars. Mais, aujourd'hui, c'était eux qui étaient effrayés et se retrouvaient à court de mots, à court de souffle. À court de vie. Derrière les rideaux, toujours aussi mal fermés, le soleil se levait lentement, indifférent à ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans cette chambre ordinaire au sein de cette maison ordinaire entre ce couple malgré tout pas si ordinaire. Ce fut finalement Rumple qui rompit le silence, ne supportant plus cette tension et cette attente inutiles.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? J'aurais pu t'aider.

Elle eut un rire sans joie en guise de réponse. Pourtant, elle comprit bien vite que ça ne lui suffirait pas, et à elle non plus, alors elle s'humecta les lèvres.

-Tu ne le pouvais pas, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Notre magie ne peut rien contre les maladies d'ici. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple rhume.

-Psychologiquement. J'aurais pu t'aider psychologiquement, enchaîna-t-il immédiatement.

-Mais tu le faisais très bien, s'exclama la jeune femme avec peut-être un peu trop de vivacité ; elle s'intima au calme, ne voulant pas que cette conversation dégénère, comme toutes les autres. En me regardant normalement, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Sans cette pitié. J'ai déjà l'impression d'agoniser sous tes yeux, Rumple.

-J'aurais pu venir te voir plus souvent.

Elle eut un rire plus franc cette fois et elle coula un regard assombri vers lui, sans qu'il ne le voit pour autant, trop occupé à fixer le vide. Il ressemblait à un enfant déterminé à avoir raison.

-Je suis de plus en plus fatiguée. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu supporter plus de tes… visites.

-Quoi ? Non ! Non, je voulais dire… te voir… en tant qu'ami, bafouilla-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Elle ne put empêcher ses sourcils de se relever de surprise. Et de déception, crut-elle identifier. Elle tâcha alors de faire taire sa conscience et cette petite voix dans son cœur.

-Le sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-Tu veux vraiment te lancer dans ce débat maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix qui semblait lassée en ignorant volontairement son regard échoué sur son visage.

-Quand le ferons-nous, alors ? Je n'ai plus l'éternité devant moi.

-Arrête de parler comme si tu allais mourir demain, ordonna le Ténébreux où la fermeté ne laissait aucune place à la discussion.

-Mais c'est justement ça, le problème. Je n'ai aucune idée de quand je vais mourir. Il n'est plus question que je perde du temps à jouer à tes petits jeux de manipulation. J'ai besoin de savoir, supplia-t-elle presque. Qui suis-je pour toi ?

Il mit un temps considérable avant de répondre. Les minutes s'égrenaient, fragiles et vacillantes, comme des flammes prises dans un courant d'air, et ils avaient beau les protéger, ils ne pouvaient les empêcher de mourir au creux de leurs paumes. Cette question, c'était celle de tout une vie, tout une amitié, tout ce qu'il y avait jamais eu entre eux. Toutes ces heures passées à lui apprendre la magie, tous ces jours à la voir évoluer, passer d'une enfant à la femme qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il faisait partie de cette sublime transformation. Et toutes ces nuits… Toutes ces nuits passées à ne pas dormir - il n'en était déjà plus capable depuis bien longtemps - et à la voir entrer dans sa chambre et se blottir entre ses draps froids. Ne rien dire et, d'un sort silencieux, recouvrir ses épaules tremblantes d'une couverture épaisse. Pour finalement venir s'allonger à côté d'elle, aussi loin de son corps qu'il lui était possible. La laisser faire malgré tout lorsqu'elle se retournait et posait sa joue contre sa clavicule. Oser une caresse dans ses cheveux. La sentir craquer, imploser, et pleurer. Alors la serrer plus fort, la serrer jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un, la serrer jusqu'à ne plus savoir où il commençait et où elle finissait. La serrer jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres rencontrent les siennes, sans même chercher à comprendre qui des deux avait pris l'initiative. Il baissa la tête lorsque ces souvenirs, encore frais, comme s'ils avaient eu lieu hier, se rappelèrent à lui. Seulement à ce moment, la réponse lui parut évidente. Elle l'avait toujours été, au fond, mais c'était si dur, si douloureux, de le formuler à voix haute. Avouer tout ce que le cœur avait voulu taire durant ces années, c'était comme rouvrir à mains nues une blessure presque cicatrisée.

-Ma Reine, articula-t-il dans un maigre souffle presque camouflé derrière les bruits habituels du manoir ; la chaudière, les oiseaux piaillant juste derrière la fenêtre, les rumeurs de la rue, les aiguilles de l'horloge suspendue au mur.

Regina ne sembla pas prendre conscience du temps qu'avait mis Rumple pour murmurer ces deux tout petits mots, sûrement parce qu'elle était trop préoccupée par leur sens premier. Oui, bien sûr, elle avait été la reine, mais elle espérait avoir été plus que ça. Elle avait le cœur gonflé d'espoir, mais, à cause de sa réponse, il se dégonflait de désespoir.

-Oui, bon, mais à part ça ? Je n'ai été que ça pour toi ? Une reine que tu as éduquée et rien de plus ? Un pion dans ton misérable échiquier ?

-Non, non, je ne crois pas que tu aies compris. Tu es ma Reine. Encore aujourd'hui, et avant même que tu prennes ce titre. Au fond de moi, je t'ai toujours un peu appartenu. Et plus je te repoussais, plus j'essayais de te faire sortir de ma tête et de mon corps, et plus tu revenais, plus tu t'y ancrais, jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus capable de passer une journée, une nuit, sans penser à toi. Quand je fermais les yeux, c'était toi que je voyais et ce peu importe si tu te trouvais tout contre moi ou à l'autre bout du royaume.

Elle ne respirait plus, elle n'en était plus capable ; ces quelques mots lui faisaient atrocement mal en même temps qu'ils lui apportaient le plus grand réconfort ; parce qu'ils arrivaient trop tard. Ils avaient perdu une vie à se tourner autour, comme un prédateur autour de sa proie, sans savoir lequel des deux se ferait dévorer par l'autre. Ils avaient perdu leur histoire à vouloir se taire et se cacher derrière leur répartie. Et aujourd'hui, que leur restait-il ? Combien leur restait-il ? Ils avaient dispersé tant et récolté si peu. Regina se gorga des mots de Rumple, inspirant comme si elle pouvait les respirer et les coincer quelque part dans son cœur, pour ne jamais les oublier. Elle aurait voulu lui répondre, bien sûr, trouver de jolies phrases à la hauteur de ses sentiments, mais tout tournait dans sa tête, tout était agréablement mélangé et confus, alors elle se contenta de poser sa tête sur les genoux de l'homme, qui fut d'abord surpris et se crispa au contact si peu habituel entre eux et si intime, mais qui finit par se détendre. Et oser une main entre les mèches brunes, priant pour qu'elles ne lui restent pas entre les doigts. Il avait retrouvé cette jeune fille frêle encore si innocente et naïve et qui ne cessait de croire au pouvoir du grand amour, même si elle avait vu mourir le sien juste sous ses yeux. C'était comme si toutes ces années de débauche avaient été effacées pour ne laisser que ce cœur pur et sans aucune trace de méchanceté, comme si la Cruelle Reine n'avait jamais existé. Et, l'espace d'une seconde, il voulut y croire. Il voulut croire que Regina avait toujours été heureuse, comblée et aimée, qu'elle n'était pas tombée dans le piège facile de la magie noire, qu'elle n'avait pas cédé à la vengeance et n'avait pas décimé des villages entiers juste pour une erreur de jeunesse. Mais il ne pouvait plus vivre avec des œillères ; la réalité était là et respirait lourdement sur ses cuisses. Si elle n'était jamais devenue cette femme mauvaise et détestable, jamais ils n'auraient pu se rencontrer, jamais ils n'auraient pu vivre ce qu'ils avaient vécu et jamais elle n'aurait pu être là, si délicate tout contre lui.

-Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle simplement après un long silence.

-Tout va bien, maintenant. N'est-ce pas ? Tu vas venir avec moi à l'hôpital et laisser les médecins te soigner. Dans quelques mois, nous n'en parlerons plus.

-Non.

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix, cette fois, Gina.

-Je ne veux pas que Henry l'apprenne. Il ne me le pardonnerait jamais et il serait anéanti.

-Parce qu'il ne le serait pas en se réveillant un matin et en découvrant le corps mort de sa mère ?

Ses mots étaient volontairement rudes pour la faire réagir, la brusquer, la révolter même. Et il y parvint. Elle se redressa, trop vite, essuya les étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux d'un revers de main et braqua son regard noir sur lui. En cet instant, c'était la Méchante Reine qui lui faisait face, plus irritée et intransigeante que jamais.

-Tu es ignoble de me dire ça.

-Pourtant, c'est ce que tu étais en train de laisser se produire en refusant de te faire soigner. C'est ce qui se serait passé si tu n'avais rien fait, si tu ne m'avais rien dit.

Il s'en voulait de l'accuser et de l'accabler de la sorte, mais il avait besoin qu'elle comprenne combien sa vie était importante et qu'elle ne pouvait pas plaisanter avec et juste attendre que le temps passe, que la maladie l'emporte, sans rien faire.

-Je ne veux plus te voir, affirma-t-elle d'une voix grave et ne souffrant d'aucune réponse.

-Ce n'est pas en me chassant que tu effaceras tes problèmes. Je serai parti, mais ta maladie, elle, sera toujours là. As-tu vraiment envie de te retrouver seule avec elle ? Face à elle ? Tu ne veux plus me voir, parce que tu sais que j'ai raison, tu sais qu'il faut faire quelque chose, mais que tu te refuses à accepter l'aide de quiconque, comme toujours. Même la mienne. Pourtant, je t'assure que je suis dans ton camp. Je l'ai toujours été. Laisse-moi t'aider, Gina. Laisse-moi au moins te conduire à l'hôpital et, si tu veux, après je partirai et tu n'entendras plus parler de moi, je te le promets. Mais laisse-moi au moins faire ça pour toi. Tu sais que j'ai raison.

Oui, elle le savait, et c'était justement pourquoi elle avait tant redouté cette conversation. À l'instant où elle avait pris conscience de son état, elle avait sauté dans sa voiture et s'était tout de suis rendue aux urgences ; et puis quoi ? Passer des tests, des examens, des analyses ? Devoir attendre les résultats, deviner la peur grimper en elle, les doutes se faire une place dans son esprit ? Entendre le verdict, pour de vrai, rendre l'illusion réelle, sentir le poids des conséquences s'abattre sur ses épaules ? Vivre, survivre, dormir, rester debout malgré la douleur ? Suivre un traitement, subir des opérations, endurer la chimiothérapie, se voir s'affaiblir, mourir peu à peu ? Devoir l'annoncer à Henry ? Elle n'était jamais descendue de sa Mercedes et, à la place, avait fait demi-tour pour rentrer et préparer un plat bien trop grand de lasagnes pour son garçon. Et avait avalé, ce soir-là, une bouteille de vin à elle seule. Il fallait qu'elle oublie, car peut-être que si elle oubliait, la maladie disparaîtrait ? Mais elle n'avait jamais disparu, au contraire, elle n'avait fait que s'aggraver, de jour en jour. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui où tout allait changer. Aujourd'hui où elle allait devenir forte, pour elle, pour Rumple, qui lui proposait si gentiment son aide, et pour Henry ; son unique raison de vivre. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Du moins, pas sans se battre. Et elle allait déployer tout l'amour que son cœur trop petit contenait pour son fils. Mais elle allait aussi avoir besoin de cet homme, cet homme qu'elle s'était imaginée être son ennemi durant un temps, et qui la suppliait désormais de saisir la main qu'il lui tendait.

Par amour.

-D'accord, murmura-t-elle, son visage se radoucissant considérablement alors qu'elle lui souriait. D'accord.

Il n'aurait pu exprimer combien il était heureux en cet instant. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu, ils avaient encore une chance de vivre leur "heureux pour toujours", quand bien même leur passé, quand bien même ce qu'ils avaient été, quand bien même les choses horribles qu'ils avaient faites ; ils avaient leur seconde chance, comme des héros. Et elle résidait dans ce simple mot que l'ancienne reine avait murmuré par deux fois. Et dans ce sourire. Et ce baiser qu'elle déposa près de ses lèvres, comme une promesse. Il avait l'impression que le bonheur à l'état brut s'était mis à couler dans ses veines, semblable à un poison succulent qui aurait pris possession de lui et dont il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer, enivré.

-Comment faire pour qu'Henry n'en sache rien ? demanda-t-elle malgré tout, rompant à peine la bulle fragile autour de Rumple.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas lui dire ? Il pourrait t'aider, tu sais. Et ça te soulagerait sûrement de ne plus avoir à te cacher et faire semblant ; ça te fatiguerait moins en tout cas.

-Non. Il ne doit rien savoir, assura-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique ; et l'homme n'insista pas, voyant qu'il était bien inutile de tenter de la raisonner. Promets-moi que tu ne lui diras rien.

-Je te le promets, Gina, si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

-Oui. Mais comment faire ? Il finira forcément par s'en apercevoir.

-Viens.

Il lui saisit la main, où il entrelaça leurs doigts, et la fit se lever, l'emmenant dans la salle de bains ; où tout avait commencé, et où tout finirait. Là il la fit s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire, sous le regard perplexe de la jeune femme, ses longs cils rivés sur lui, surveillant le moindre de ses gestes, encore méfiante malgré sa promesse. Il farfouilla un instant dans les armoires, n'ayant aucune idée de où elle pouvait bien ranger ce genre de choses et finit par mettre la main sur ce qu'il recherchait. Il vint alors s'agenouiller devant l'ancienne reine, qui comprenait maintenant où il voulait en venir et qui lui offrait un maigre sourire, qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser. Elle ferma les yeux sous le contact chaste, presque innocent, et ne les rouvrit pas, même lorsqu'il s'éloigna et que le bruit de la tondeuse électrique se mit à résonner dans la pièce, se répercutant violemment sur les murs pour revenir à leurs oreilles en un son strident. En quelques minutes, Rumple eut terminé et l'engin se tut, avant d'être remis à sa place. Alors seulement, Regina se regarda. D'abord dans les yeux de Rumple, où elle se trouva magnifique, à couper le souffle, si bien qu'elle vola le sien le temps d'un baiser rapide. Et puis dans le miroir, où elle faillit ne pas se reconnaître. Elle se retourna vers la baignoire, où d'innombrables mèches brunes reposaient, inertes. Elle pouvait encore sentir leur douceur sous ses doigts. Pourtant, son crâne, ainsi dévêtu, l'était bien plus, et elle se surprit à sourire franchement en caressant ses tempes nues. Néanmoins, elle fronça les sourcils presque aussitôt. Comment Henry ne pourrait-il pas comprendre ? Regina allait se retourner tout en ouvrant la bouche pour poser la question à voix haute, lorsque, d'un claquement de doigts, de jolies boucles d'une nuance similaire à la sienne, apparurent contre ses joues. Et un sourire gonflé de fierté éclaircirent les traits de Rumple.

-Une perruque, vraiment ?

Elle releva un sourcil, sceptique.

-Il n'y verra que du feu. Toi-même, tu n'y verras que du feu. Nous serons les seuls à savoir. Et c'est provisoire, bien entendu, juste le temps que tu ailles mieux et qu'ils repoussent tranquillement. Ceux-là ne te plaisent pas ?

-Si, avoua-t-elle doucement en osant à peine les caresser du bout des doigts, comme s'ils étaient dangereux. Ils sont très bien. Mais… et maintenant ?

-Maintenant… Maintenant, nous allons te soigner.

Il attrapa son visage en coupe entre ses mains et déposa un long baiser sur son front avant de plonger son regard dans le sien ; il était hors de question qu'il ferme les yeux une fois de plus.

* * *

 _Eheh. J'ai quand même hésité, vous me connaissez maintenant, j'étais à deux doigts de faire renoncer Regina... Modo drama : on. Et pour finir, je me suis dit "ouaaaaais, mais naaaan, quand même, ça lui ressemble paaaas", bref voilà ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, en attendant, je vous dis à très vite. La bise, moussaillons :D_


End file.
